Remembering Love
by babblesdotcom
Summary: Tanksgiving Jolie styler
1. Natalie's Thankgiving

'I cannot believe I'm stuck here on Thanksgiving especially with these people.' 'Oh that's right I'm supposed to remember they're my family.' 'Why can't I go back to last Thanksgiving?' I shut my eyes remembering last Thanksgiving with John.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"I cannot believe I have to spend Thanksgiving with you on this damn boat when I could be home with my family having a nice turkey dinner." "Will you just shut-up and eat your dinner?!" "No, I will not!" "Natalie, I love you." "You what?!" I got up and went into another room to fix myself a drink. "Bourbon sounds good." I drank a little and it burned going down. "Man, that door is ugly." I threw my glass at it. I watched the glass smash into the door and fell to the floor in a million pieces. The light was glimmering off the pieces of glass and I was drawn to it like a little kid to a balloon. I was so numb from losing Cris still that I needed to feel the pain. I walked on the glass and I couldn't even feel the glass entering my feet. John ran in. "I heard glass smashing in here." "What happened?" "Natalie don't move an inch. I'm going to get you." John picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. "I'll take care of you." He removed the glass as well as he could and wrapped my feet. He carried me into the bedroom and put me on the bed. He laid down beside me. "Please don't do that again, Natalie." "I love you and I hate seeing you hurt." 'Especially because I'm partly responsible.'  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
My eyes opened hearing a noise behind me bringing me back from my memory of last year. "Whatcha doin, Nat?" Jess asked. "Remembering love, just remembering love." 


	2. John's Thankgiving

'Okay this Thanksgiving officially sucks. Why didn't I stay in Llanview and have dinner with Natalie? Because remember she wanted to have Thanksgiving with her family plus Carlotta and Antonio are still upset about Natalie and I being together. Damn them! Well I at least hope she's having a good time. Atlantic City is suddenly become very boring without here. I wish my mother would stop asking me when she's going to meet her already. She's already met Marcie, isn't that enough? Of course not this is my mother. As much as I love her I'..."Ugh! "Michael!" "Gee,man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." "As if Thanksgiving isn't bad enough already you had to go and spill the gravy on my lap." "What was that about Thanksgiving, John McBain?!"Eve asked walking into the dinning room. "Nothing, Mom." "Look I know you're depressed about Natalie not being able to be here but if you don't cheer up I'm just gonna have to get you drunk." "What?!" "I'm only kidding." "Sheesh lighten up." "So what's this Natalie like anyhow?" "Oh she's real nice, Mrs. McBain." Marcie replied. "You think everyone's real nice, Mar." Michael said laughing. "Well I didn't like you too much when I first met you." "You saved my life the first time you met me." "Okay I didn't like you after we went out to dinner." "Well you weren't all sunshine and rainbows yourself." "Well you shouldn't talk about people you don't know." Marcie replied haughtily. "Shut- up both of you!" John yelled. "Well I never..." Marcie started. "Yes, you have." Michael finished for her. "Anyway back to my original question." "What's Natalie like?" "Well she's..." "How do I put it nicely? John asked Marcie. "She's hard-headed."Marcie replied "She's bull-headed is more like it."Michael said "She's got a big heart." "She's got a heart full of...Don't you say it, Michael." "That's my girlfriend you're talking about." "Alright, I'm sorry." "No one is never gonna answer my question." "Is something burning?" John asked. "Oh no my pies!" Eve took off for the kitchen. "Welcome to the McBain's Thanksgiving." "We're here all season." "See I always knew you had a sense of humor." Natalie said standing behind John. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone." John stood up looking at Natalie blinking a couple times. "I thought you were having dinner with your family, Nat." "Oh I was but I got to thinking about last Thanksgiving and so here I am." "Well they're burnt beyond recognition." "Well I'm sure John could take 'em to the lab and have dental work done." "Mom this is Natalie." "Mrs. McBain it's nice to meet you." "Please call me Eve, I've been telling Marcie to call me that for an hour." "Sorry."Marcie whispered meekly. "Well you know what I brought some pumpkin pie if that's ok." "Already cooked." "Great." "John you'd better keep this one." Eve took the pie and went into the kitchen. "How'd you know?" "Roxy used to try and make pie for Thanksgiving but she always got drunk, the pie would end up burning." "Besides I didn't want to come empty handed." "I think she likes you." "I was hoping she would." "Why is Marcie here?" "Apparently she's been seeing Michael for like 3 months or something." "Wow, we live in the same town and I don't even know this." "Maybe I should stop railroading Jen for hurting Joey and pay attention to the town gossip then again Jen's a witch." "Decisions, decisions, decisions." "I could see how she'd get on your nerves after everything that she's done." "Let's not talk about Jbitch anymore." "Where do you get this stuff?" "Jerry Springer."Natalie said matter-a-factly. "I shoulda known." "How's your mom?" "Which one?" "Viki." "Oh she's having dinner with the Governor." "May I just say ugh?!" "He's ugh." "What about the rest of the clan?" "Well when I left Walker/Todd whoever the heck he is now was throwing mashed potatoes at Kevin, Kelly was ripping Blair's hair out, Starr was giving Paul the riot act, Jack was just sitting there taking it all in, Mathew was talking to Grandpa,Uncle Bo was nowhere to be found,Jess was making out with Antonio in the coat closet, and Carlotta was trying to tell me once again how I had moved on way to fast." "You know you're family, they seem really nice." "Yea I like 'em." "Dinners ready everyone." "Finally I'm straving." "Let's go eat." 


End file.
